Next Generation: Triwizard tournament
by Fantasy Ella
Summary: Written for the Triwizard tournament: Next Generation challenge by MeetVirginia. The triwizard tournament is going to take place once more. Three schools competing against each other to gain the Cup. Slightly AU R/R
1. An interesting year to come

**A/N: **This story is written for the Triwizard Tournament: Next Generation Challenge by Meet Virginia.

My character is Victoire Weasley (she's not in this chapter yet, but she'll be coming soon)

My prompt is The forbidden forest, wandless magic (also not in here yet, sorry!)

My two schools are Beauxbatons and the WADA

I hop you enjoy it!

**_disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not going to say it twice (why do they always want you to say that, to rub it in?)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: An interesting year to come…<span>_**

All Hogwarts students were looking around, anxiously trying to get a look off the newcomers.  
>But no one could see them.<br>Ever since McGonagall had informed the students about the events that would take place that year, the whole school had not been able to shut up about it. Now that the other schools would be arriving soon the students and even the teachers were buzzing with excitement.

"Where do you think they would keep them?" a nervous James Potter asked the seventh year boy sitting next to him. Though Seth Black was quite a few years older than James, who was in second year now, both boys had managed to keep in touch during the school days. They were practically family. James father, Harry Potter, was Seth's godfather, the same way Seth's father was for Harry.

"Oh, well, McGonagall confided in me last night that she would make them sleep in the forbidden forest, so they would be too scared to participate." Seth answered nonchalantly. Honestly, did that boy thought he knew everything?

"Is that really true?"James asked eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, she also asked me to throw dungbombs at their heads and make sure they took Filch as a good-bye present." The seventh year Gryffindor continued, rolling his eyes at the boys' naivety.  
>"How thick are you? Of course it's not true! Do you expect me to know everything?"<p>

"Yes!" James answered matter-of-factly.

Seth couldn't help to be touched with the boys' confidence in him, not that he would let anybody know that.  
>With one last smile in James direction, he turned to his seventh year friends, leaving James to talk to the other boys of the second year. Seth's friends were – surprise, surprise – discussing the tournament. It had been quite a while since the tournament had taken place. The last time had been when Harry, James father, was in his fourth year in Hogwarts. That year, the goblet of fire had been deceived and had chosen two Hogwarts champions. The attempt to breathe new life into the tournament had been suppressed after that first try resulted in the death of a student and the re-arise of Lord Voldemort.<p>

"Who do you think the third school will be?" asked Jason Tuch. "The goblet of fire only gives out the names of the champions if there's a minimum of three schools participating and since Durmstrang refused to enter after the last time…"

Jason was, unlike most people seemed to think, really intelligent. He just hid his bookish knowledge for everyone, trying to build up the image of a cool, disinterested yet smart boy. Seth and Lass were the only ones he didn't have to hide anything for.

Lass, full name Lassairiona-Lune Tuch, was Jason's twin sister, and the three of them had been best friend ever since they got sorted. They completed each other.

Though they were all quite smart, Jason was the only one who was able to get all the theoretical stuff cramped into his head, along with all sorts of useful information about a whole scale of different things. He was the one that would think logical and stop the other two from doing whichever disastrous plan they had in mind. He was the quietest one and spent a lot of time trying to protect the other from their own temper, fixing all their fights.

Seth was the mouth of the group. He could always talk his way out of trouble. With is detached and cool exterior, mixed in with his witty replies and trademark smirk Seth had quite a few girls swooning over him. And he wouldn't be Sirius Blacks' son if he didn't take advantage of that. Though Jason was the group's smarty-pants, it was Seth who was the best in the actual spell work. He also seemed to have a never ending stream of energy, exhausting everyone, even Lass, when he had one of his hyperactive moods.

Lass was the glue, the one that kept them all together. She would roll her eyes when Seth took off with yet another tramp, but she would still help him every time he came dashing into the common room, a bewildered look in his eyes, running from an infatuated fan girl. Lassairiona was very empathic. Unlike her brother, who was introversive, Lass had a bubbly personality, always smiling and bouncing around. Along with the empathy came a very sharp eye for details.

Brother and sister kind of looked alike. They both had warm brown hair and pretty grey eyes.  
>Seth looked, with his black hair covering his eyes, a lot like his father. Only his bright blue eyes and soft curved mouth were like his mothers.<p>

They lived together in Hogwarts for six years now, and the triwizart tournament was the perfect way to end. After this year, they would have to leave Hogwarts and get a job. Jeez, Seth had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do after school. There were so many choices! Maybe he could…

"Hello? Earth to Seth, earth to Seth!" Lass was waiving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Seth snapped back to reality, noticing Jason was looking at him with anticipation. Damn, what had he asked again? "Err; I don't know when they come?" Seth answered unsure. Lass broke into a fit of laughter, while Jason was watching him with an amused smile on his face.

"I actually asked you whether you knew who could be the third school, since Durmstrang refused to enter the tournament." He repeated his question patiently.

Seth nodded gracefully. "I don't know" he answered honestly, "Dad refuses to tell me anything and I don't know any other wizarding schools in Europe." He threw a glare at Lass, who was still laughing with him.

"I believe there is one in Spain, Escuelalmo, or something like that, but they're quite isolated and I doubt they would enter the tournament. The schools in Russia and China won't either. That means we only have Americans left, but would they come from so far?" Jason muttered, more to himself than to Seth. "Probably yes… But which one, there are multiple schools in America, I really don't know…" he trailed off.

"Maybe Salem Witches institute?" Seth prompted, trying to make up for his inattention earlier.

"Maybe…" Jason answered unsure. "Or…"

"Would you guys stop already?" Lass interrupted, recovered from her laughing and getting annoyed with the boys' conversation. "It's not like we're not going to see them in a few minutes. So stop trying to crack open your head and enjoy the wonderful Hogwarts food." She said, waiving the scent of sausages their way.

Seth needn't to be told that twice and launched himself on the food. It looked as if he was afraid not to get any food in the next three days.  
>Jason followed his example more reluctantly; you could notice that he was still thinking about the mysterious third school.<p>

When the last crumbles of their desserts disappeared from their plates, Professor McGonagall stood up and announced that the other schools would make their entrance soon. They had arrived last night and were given the whole day to make themselves comfortable in their living quarters.

At the news that both school were actually already in Hogwarts, and had been so the whole day, a lot of murmuring broke out. The whole school was literally buzzing with excitement.

"Hmm, Hmm." McGonagall cleared her throat in a futile attempt to get the attention, but everyone was too involved in their gossiping to notice her.

"Attention!" She called out loud. Mostly, the students lost their voices from here presence alone, let alone her voice, but tonight they seemed not to notice her at all!  
>Huffing indignantly she turned her back to the students, once more regretting Dumbledore's loss. She would never rise to his level. He would have got the students quiet within seconds.<br>She threw a glance in Hagrid's direction and the half-giant immediately grasped what she was trying to ask.

"OI, EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Hagrid's voice boomed down the teacher's platform. A few students jumped in surprise. Minerva McGonagall threw Hagrid a grateful look before addressing her students.

"I expect you all to behave yourselves. No inappropriate behaviour will be tolerated. I hope you can all keep to the rules of our school and I expect you to NOT disgrace our school!" She started  
>"In a few minutes Beauxbatons and the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts will arrive through those gates,"- everybody sneaked a glance in the direction of the massive double oak doors – "present themselves and then you will all be introduced to the rules of the tournament. I expect EVERYONE, even those who are too young to take active part in this, to pay attention and to be quiet, well-mannered students. Is that clear?"<p>

There was some murmuring;  
>"Yes Ma'am…"<br>"Yes professor…."  
>"Yeah Yeah…"<br>"Yes headmistress McGonagall…"  
>"Of course Minnie, what did you expect?"<p>

The professor threw them one more severe glance before turning to sit down again.

"The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts?" Seth muttered questionably at Jason. The boy just shrugged. He had no idea what that was about either. A wizard's school for Dramatic Arts?  
>Damn, these Americans were weird.<p>

Then they heard footsteps from outside the great hall.  
>They were coming.<br>"Let the show begin" Lass stated cheekily and only a few seconds later the doors flew open.

Let the show begin, indeed…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so I know my character is Victoire Weasley, and she's not even mentioned in this chapter yet, but she'll be coming soon. I wanted to write a short epilogue from Seth's point of view about what happened before the other schools arrived, and I guess I got a bit carried away.

You'll certainly see Victoire in the next chapter!

I hope you liked it! R/R


	2. Coming home

_**Chapter 2: Coming home**_

"_C'est encore loin?"_ an annoyed looking girl asked, swinging her curly brown hair to one side.  
><em>(Is it still far?)<em>

"_Hélène, n'est pas impatient! Nous arrivions incessamment_!" the giant headmistress answered.  
><em>(Hélène, don't be impatient! We'll be there soon!")<em>

Victoire rolled her eyes at her friends, Juliette and Damien. Damien was one of the only boys in Beauxbatons. Originally the school was mixed, but as the amount of girls raised and the school got the image of being a 'girly' school, most boys stayed away. They'd even started up a new, French/Spanish, all boys school at the border with Spain. The boys that did go to Beauxbatons were mostly gay,_**(A/N: I do NOT have anything against gay people, okay? And I do NOT think they're all girly, soft… Now that's clear; on with the story)**_ or to soft to go to an all boys school. Except for Damien of course. Victoire chuckled. Damien would never forgive her if she'd call him soft.

"_Je suis fatiguée!_ " Hélène whined.  
><em>(I'm tired!) <em>_**A/N: from now on, I think I'm going to write everything in English. When something is said in French, it will be in italics.**_

"_Oh, stop whining! We're all tired!_" Juliette snapped. Being a Françoise through and through, Juliette was terribly romantic, loyal in her friendships, fashionable and so much more. The only downside was her temper. French people are quite known for being temperamental, but Juliette brought it to a whole new level. She had a temper that more than matched her vibrant red hair.

"_Shouldn't we be trying to speak English now? Since everyone from Hogwarts and the WADA is going to speak English?"_ Emilie Mondrien, a shy seventh year prompted carefully.

Juliette shuddered. She was a bright student, but when it came to languages Juliette was a total disaster. It might have something to do with her attitude. She didn't see a point in learning another language when everybody else could just be learning French. In her books, French was an as important – if not more important – language as English. So why should she make an effort and the English students not?  
>Juliette was more than lucky to have Damien and Victoire with her, since both of them excelled in English. Victoire's family lived in England. She and her siblings were the only ones who went to a French school. Since her mother had been there once, they'd given the choice.<p>

"_Let's enjoy our last hours of French language."_ Damien answered after seeing the expression on Juliette's face.

"_I do think Miss Mondrien has a valid point here, Mr. Beaumont" _the headmistress, Mme Mallemour involved herself in the conversation. "_We do want to leave a good impression on the other schools. I will not force you to speak English among yourselves, but I do expect you to do so when in company of other students. You know Hogwarts and the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts both have English as their native language, so we'll be the ones who'll have to make an effort in communication with the others."_

"_Well, at least _we_'ll be able to talk to each other about things that the others have no business with."_ Juliette murmured.

"_And what would that be, Miss Dujardin?" _ Mme Mallemour askeddisapprovingly. "_May I emphasize that the whole meaning of this tournament is connecting with other wizards of your age. I can't see a reason why you should be discussing things they're not allowed to know." _

"_So we're _not_ here to win?" _Damien asked sceptical. The headmistress pretended not to hear him.

Victoire smiled. Damien really couldn't keep his mouth shut. At school, he had received numerous detentions for 'cheekiness'. Damien always saw a hidden meaning in everything. According to him, everybody had a double agenda. The two girls used to laugh with his conspiracy theories, until he discovered a big scheme the 'popular' girls set up last year. Contrary to Aemilia – another friend of the group, who refused to come – Victoire and Juliette didn't believe him when he told them what he'd discovered. Shuddering Victoire remembered what they'd gotten themselves into.  
>She would always be afraid of spiders now.<p>

After a few more hours of flying, the scenery started to change. Even in the twilight, Scotland was beautiful; the slanted green of the hills, the pure blue lakes that were scattered across the landscape and the rough, still untouched woods, made it seem like an image from a fairytale. Several _ooh's _and _aah's_ were heard when the castle of Hogwarts came into view, perfectly fitting in the atmosphere of the landscape; it seemed to have grown there, rather than being build by humans.

All the students seemed to be sincerely impressed by the castle; none of them had ever seen Hogwarts before. Mme Mallemour had seen it in the past but was therefore not less stunned by the beauty of all of it. The purple-orange light of the setting sun was almost gone now and the whole castle was engulfed by the darkness of the night.

The Beauxbatons carriage finally arrived at the castle.  
>The giant horses' hooves hit the ground, shortly followed by the house-large carriage.<br>All students got jolted to pieces. Hélène even rolled onto Mme Mallemour's lap.

One by one the students piled out of the carriage and crowded together shyly. From so close, the castle towered over the students.  
>Suddenly the doors swung open. A tall, slim woman dressed in dark green robes stood out dark against the bright light coming from inside. She looked like a strict woman, someone you'd better not disobey.<p>

"_Welcome in Hogwarts, Olympe! How are you?" _She asked politely but distant, in French.

"_Splendid Minerva, like always, happy to be a guest in Hogwarts again." _The headmistress of Beauxbatons answered.

"_It is getting chilly outside, may I suggest you all come inside?"_ She aimed her piercing gaze at the students, who nodded shyly.

"_You will get this night and the next day to settle in. The other school will be arriving later in the night, and I will open the tournament at the feast tomorrow evening."_ Minerva continued pertinent. "_Are there any more questions?" _

The students all looked at each other, but everyone seemed too impressed by the headmistress of Hogwarts to ask her any questions.

"_No more questions? Well then I will accompany you to your sleeping quarters…"_

Mme Mallemour opened her mouth to protest, but Minerva cut her off directly.

"_I know you have place to sleep in your carriage, but I must insist you sleep in the castle. It can be quite chilly here in the winter and I know there were troubles getting the carriage warm enough last time. The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts will sleep in the castle as well."_

Victoire was relieved to see her headmistress nod. She'd heard from her father how cold the winters around Hogwarts could be.

Minerva – Victoire assumed this was the infamous Professor McGonagall – turned around and started walking into the castle again. The students followed her and Mme Mallemour closed the procession. McGonagall leaded them through the large entrance hall. They passed numerous corridors, moving stairs, whispering paintings and creaking suits of armour.  
>Victoire felt right at home.<p>

Only now, when she was in the castle herself, Victoire could understand her fathers' love for this place. She felt overwhelmed when she realized that generations Weasleys had walked these same stairs, looked at these same paintings. This was the place where her father saw her mother for the first time. She even had family living here at this very moment! The Hogwarts population contained quite a lot of Weasleys, and even the Potters living here were family.

"_Victoire?"_ Damien nudged her softly with his elbow. "_We've stopped."_

"_Oh, right. Thanks" _Victoire snapped back to the present. They'd stopped in front of a large tapestry with a flower pattern. Professor McGonagall pulled a chandelier nearby and stepped through the tapestry. Behind the tapestry, there was a comfortable common room. The room was decorated in blue and gold; the colours of the Beauxbatons academy banner. Soft, fluffy armchairs and sofas were scattered in front of a fire and large round tables took up the other side of the room. There were five doors leading to other rooms.

"_I suggest you pick your rooms and use the rest of the night and next day to make yourselves comfortable. I should go and pick up the students from the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, they will be arriving soon." _ McGonagall informed the students. "_The rooms are suitable for 4 people and each room has an adjoining bathroom.  
>Your headmistress won't be sleeping with you; there have been made special arrangements for the Head of the schools."<em>

Victoire could see Mme Mallemour nod. Clearly she expected this.

"_Oh, one more thing," _McGonagall continued, _"The students at Hogwarts don't speak French. Mme Mallemour informed me you all speak – even if limited – a certain amount of English? I hope you will adapt yourself and make an effort to communicate with our students." _She looked around as if daring the students to say they wouldn't. No one opened their mouth. McGonagall smiled ever so slightly.  
>"<em>I'll leave you to your sleeping arrangements now."<em>  
>With that, she left the room with Mme Mallemour, leaving the students alone.<br>The fight for the room arrangements could start.

* * *

><p>Victoire made herself ready for either a huge fight, or a temper tantrum from Hélène.<br>Probably both.  
>Juliette shared a look with Damien and Victoire and inclined her head discretely in Emilie's direction. Victoire nodded. Emilie was by far the best choice to share a room with. Of course it would be better if they had a room for only the three of them, but since they were with eighteen and Hélène would surely insist to have a room with her BFF – Shanelle Monroe – alone, the rest of them would have to share a room with four. Unless…<br>Victoire threw a glance in the other girls' direction. Nobody was paying attention to her. She nudged Damien to get his attention and mouthed: "_Claim a boy's room!"_

Damien frowned, he didn't think he would get a room of his own, since they wouldn't have enough place left for all the girls then. Juliette, picking up on the plan, nodded violently at Damien, prompting Damien to hurry up.

"_I'll take that room!" _Damien spoke up, effectively silencing all the girls. He started to walk into a room but was stopped by the girls.

Hélène looked dumbstruck. "_But, you can't take a room of your own, there isn't enough place!"_

"_Well,"_ Damien pretended to consider her words, "_If you want I'll share my room with you…"_

"_Urgh, no!"_ Both Shanelle and Hélène shouted out, scandalised about the proposition.  
>None of the other girls volunteered to sleep with Damien as well.<p>

"_Hey, if none of you girls want to sacrifice themselves to sleep with a boy…"_ Damien trailed off, pretending to look hurt.

"_Oh, we'll do it!" _ Juliette said semi-indignant, pointing at herself and Victoire.  
>"<em>Jeez, what a circus! Just pick a room!"<em> she huffed, walking in the room with Damien.

"_Yeah, if we're the only ones willing to sleep next to a boy, we'll take this room, and then you guys can fight over the rest of the rooms."_ Victoire swiftly followed her friends in their – now private – room, leaving the other girls behind. Surely the others would find out about their petit plan. They knew the three were friends and would want to share a room with the three of them. Anyway, they would deal with the wrath of La Princessa when the time came.

"_Well, what a beautiful start of our Hogwarts period!" _ Juliette remarked, stretched out on her bed.  
>"<em>We're finally able to sleep in a room with our only boy-friend, and we sidestepped <em>LaPrincessa's_ rule _'I am the first one, to choose, to do, to …'_. Yeey us!"_

"_And of course we couldn't have done it without our star-actor, the one and only, the brave… Damien Beaumont! _Victoire finished. She and Juliette applauded while Damien mock-bowed for them.

"_Thank you, thank you… What would you do without me?"_

"_Sharing a room with _La Princessa _?" _Juliette shivered.

Damien smiled; "_You know, I really was hurt nobody wanted to share a room with me…"_ he started, with a pout on his big puppy-eye face. He pretended to sob; "_I was even more hurt when you would only do it to 'sacrifice yourselves' like you put it so beautiful."_

"_Oh, get over it!"_ Juliette said semi-cold-hearted.

"_What? You hurt me, Jules. You hurt me deep!" _Damien clutched his heart and sank to his knees.

"_Guys? Stop acting! Maybe we'd better go to sleep now. It's almost 5 in the morning and tomorrow is going to be a long day." _Victoire said while snuggling deeper down under the covers.

"_Alright." _Damien agreed, tumbling into his bed.

"_G'night" _Juliette managed to murmur, before falling in sleep.

Victoire smiled. That girl could sleep everywhere, any time. Sometimes Victoire envied her. She herself would always twist and turn for a while before finally finding a comfortable position to sleep in. But when the rain started ticking on the roof, Victoire too was in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shh! Be quiet!"<br>"May I indicate _you _are the one making noise here?"  
>"Okay, okay! Just keep silent now!"<em>

Voices. Where were the voices coming from? Hmm. Victoire didn't want to wake up. It was so warm and cozy here. Déép under her covers. The place to be! But why didn't the voices just shut up? They were really annoying. Victoire felt like throwing something at them. A pillow maybe? No, then she would have to take hers. She didn't want to give up the softness of her pillow. '_Let's just ignore the voices; they'll go away.' _Victoire thought sleepily before dozing off again.

"_Do you have everything?"  
>"Yes! Are you going to do it or not?"<br>"Yeah, yeah; I'll do it."_

SPLASH!

"_Iiiiiii!" _Victoire's scream was deafening.  
>"<em>Jeez, Victoire! Calm down girl! It's not like the world is ending!" <em>Juliette tried to shout out above the noise in a sarcastic voice.  
>"<em>We're lucky we put up the silencing spell!" <em>Damien remarked. "_She would have woken up the whole castle!"_

"_WHY WAS THATNECESSARY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THROW A BUCKET OF WATER IN MY BED?" _Victoire thundered, soaking wet.

"_Well,"_ Damien started reluctantly while the both of them backed away, trying to put a safe distance between them and a soaking mad Victoire. "_It's almost four o'clock in the afternoon and the feast starts at half past six. We thought you'd want some time to unpack and make yourself ready?"_

"_By the way," _Juliette decided to put her oar in, too; "_you looked so cozy, we couldn't resist the temptation." _She smirked.

"_On our first day, really?" _Victoire narrowed her eyes, but decided to drop the matter. "_Next time, could you at least take warm water?" _She sighed.

"_SEE!"_ Juliette beamed, turning to face Damien; "_I TOLD you she wouldn't be mad! We can even do it again!" _Damien rolled his eyes.

"_Jules…" _Victoire said threatening.

"YES, Vicky?" Juliette sang, while dancing around the room.

Victoire found herself smiling at her friends' antics. It really was hard to stay mad at Juliette when she was like this. "_Damy! Vicky!_ _Hurry up, up, up ,up! We're in England! We're at Hogwarts! Triwizart Tournament! Lala lala la!" _

"_Jules, please stay quiet for a few more hours. We need to unpack first. When we're done, you can jump around all you want. While _we_'re in the common room." _Damien said.

Juliette pouted, but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

><p>XXX TWO HOURS LATER XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, shouldn't you be jumping around now?" <em>Victoire asked a Juliette, who was surprisingly calm.

"_pff, unpacking makes me depressed!" _Juliette pouted.

"_Poor Jules! Lost her energy!" _came Damien's mocking response, which earned him a glare from the former.

"_Girls? Mr Beaumont?" _The playful glaring was interrupted by the booming voice of their headmistress. "_It is time to go now!"_

One by one, the students poured out of their rooms. Everyone seemed quite nervous. Shanelle was fidgeting in her hair, a lot of seventh year girls were trying to further improve their make-up and even Emilie was making a desperate attempt to smooth down her skirt.

The three friends queued up after the others and they all started walking towards the doors of the great hall. Damien closed the line. In front of him, Juliette was pursing her lips nervously, while Victoire tried to comb her hair with her fingers. Damien rolled his eyes. '_Girls,'_ he thought, but when they stopped in front of the doors, a swarm of butterflies were released in his stomach as well.

Let the show begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so here she is: Victoire!

I hope you all liked it. R/R please


	3. A giant minute of silence

**A/N: **This is a quite short chapter, because I wanted to tell the arrival of the third school from Victoire's point of view. (that will be the next chapter)

I'm not sure this is for the challenge any more though.**_.. _**The first task was supposed to be up by the 2th of June, and since I've still got at least 3 chapters to go before I can even start that, I'm not going to get the due date... So I think I'll just continue writing this as a normal story (not challenge) unless -by some miracle- I manage to get 3/4 new chapters up in 2 weeks...

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

_**!Enjoy! (R/R)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: A giant minute of silence<br>**_

All students' heads snapped up when Mme Mallemour entered the room. Her large statue seemed to fill the whole room. Seth, who had been prepared by his father's and Harry's stories, amused himself with the expressions on the other students' faces. Not that he wasn't impressed himself! I mean, Hagrid is one thing, the students were used to his tall statue and broad build. The headmistress of Beauxbatons though… she seemed… more out of balance.  
>Her body was tall and slim, as if elongated and het arms and legs seemed far too thin for her body. It appeared as if she was an average woman who had by some sort of accident been overstretched. A lot.<p>

Mere seconds had passed since the half giant woman had entered. It was still silent in the room, but Seth sensed it wouldn't be long before the murmuring and gossiping broke loose. Exchanging a look with an amused James – who had met Mme Mallemour before – he glanced over at his friends.

Jason looked like he always did when he had something very interesting in front of him. It seemed as he was doing his best to take in every detail of the woman's strange appearance.

Lass was gawking at the woman quite unsubtly, her eyes and mouth wide open.  
>Seth tapped it close.<p>

"Hey! What?" Lass' surprised voice broke the spell and seemed to snap the students back to reality. They began whispering excitedly among themselves, glancing over at the large woman still standing in the doorway every once in a while. Concentrating on the Headmistress too, Seth could swear he saw the woman rolling her eyes before she entered the room further.

"Students! Silence!" McGonagall's voice sounded severe and the students fell quiet at once. The headmistress smiled contently, it seemed she hadn't lost her flair after all.

Mm Mallemour walked to the teachers' table with clicking heels. For the first time the Hogwarts students noticed those of Beauxbatons, who had been standing hidden behind their headmistress until then.

"Well, it seems we just got a new amount of pretty ladies to choose from!" Seth stated grinning, letting his eyes wander over the French girls.

Lass rolled her eyes and smacked him on his shoulder. "Jason!" She said exasperatedly "Tell him not to harass those girls! It would only end up with him getting punched anyway!"

"Hey!" Seth pouted, "Girls love me! And I won't be harassing them; I'll be charming them!" he winked.

"SETH." Jason reprimanded him an a serious voice, "Let them be!"

"See!" Lass cheered, "Jason thinks they should be left alone too!" she threw a bright smile in her brother's direction, thankful for the back-up.

"Not fair." Seth whined

"Err, Sisie? I didn't say they should be left alone…" Came Jason's quick reply, "I just said _Seth_ should leave them alone… It's not like he speaks French anyway…" He smirked at the indignant look on Seth's face.

"Oh, no! Not you too! Boys! They all think of only one thing!" Lass cried out, throwing her hands in the air and turning her back to both boys. Jason merely grinned at his sister's behavior.

"Oh well," Seth stated, checking out the girls , "I'm happy you decided to join the Girl-Hunting-Casanova squad, mate!" he patted Jason on the shoulder, "There are plenty of girls for the both of us…"

"Err, Seth?" James, who had been overhearing the seventh years' conversation interrupted. "Don't forget your promise."

"Promise?" Seth blinked

"Yeah," James continued nervously. "Remember how you promised me once _not_ to make any moves any girl that's a close family member of mine?"

Seth laughed, making James flush.

"You promised!" he stated uncomfortably.

"Of course I promised Jamiesie-poo." Seth brought out between two fits of laughter; he had been quite perplexed when James brought it up, but his flustered face was hilarious!  
>" I know the wizarding population here consists almost for a third out of your family, but don't worry; all the girls are just a tad too young for me. Do you see me dating a seven-year-old?"<p>

James couldn't help but smile. He thought of his little sister, Lily Luna, who was really fond of Seth and didn't waste any opportunity to jump upon him. She would then cling on him for hours…

"See?" Seth tried to reassure the boy, even though he had no idea where James was going with this.

"Yeah…I know, but…" the younger boy murmured, messing up his hair nervously. "There is just another…"

BANG

The doors swung open quite suddenly.


End file.
